The Girl
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Harry potter and his friends meet a fifteen year old on the train but who is she and what is she?


**_Tears  
_**  
Harry Potter was sitting with his best friends Hermonie Granger and Ron Weasley when a girl with black hair and brown eyes and a great body opened the compartment door "hi um can I sit here with you guys everywhere else is full?" the girl asked "sure" Hermonie answered as the two boys where still gaping at her um attractive parts "thanks" she replied and pulled in her trunk and sat next to Hermonie. "Whats your name?" Hermonie asked cheerfully "my name is Kagome Hirgushi" the girl replied she wore a strange necklace with three quarters of a certain jewel around her neck it was bright pink and shone like the as the sun gazed over it. Hermonie read about it in Legends 'it must be a fake' Hermonie thought as the girl sat down her hair gave an attractive flip as she turned to looked out the window she wasn't really aware of the two guys drooling all over there seats. She never noticed it cause she thought she knew what love was before but now it all seemed to make no sense to her. She then thought about three nights ago before she received a letter telling her that she was a witch and they knew about it all. But also it was about three nights before her heart was ripped out and her love was turned against her.

**!Flashback?**  
  
"Kagome I love you" Inuyasha said to her. Kagome's eyes seemed to exmaed but then he pulled her into a very passionate kiss and she began to enjoy it and they began to feel each others warm lips their hearts soared to new heights and felt lighter then ever before they broke from a passionate kiss into a soul melting kiss after the kiss broke apart so they could take a breath and they felt refreshed Kagome asked the eye popping question "do you really?" after they broke apart her head lay on his shoulder as Inuyasha's hand played with her hair and inhaled her amazing sent. "Yes its true every word do you..do you....do you love me?" he asked worried she would say no and reject him. "Yes I love you too more then you will ever know" Kagome answered and Inuyasha and her broke into another kiss a refreshing one as they explored each others mouths and warmth.  
  
Kikyo watched as anger seared through her like daggers 'how could he chose that pathetic copy over me' she hissed to herself then she came up with a evil idea so evil and perfect that she smiled. She made a plan that she would create two copies one would be Inuyasha and the other one herself.  
  
" Inuyasha where are you going?" Kagome asked him as he walked over to a certain area "Kagome I'm going to go to the lake over there that's all" Inuyasha said "oh ok then" Kagome replied they kissed a small but passionate kiss and then Inuyasha walked the other way as Kagome decided to have a bath sadly Sango was busy somewhere in the forest with Miroku and couldn't join her she sighed to herself she was so happy that they had finally admitted there feelings and that Inuyasha chose her and loved her.

She grabbed her towel and walked in the direction of a hot spring that was far away from camp and hopefully Miroku didn't spy on her 'ah Sango wont let him come here' all of a sudden she heard two voices one sounded like Kikyo the other she gasped Inuyasha he wouldn't not after last night she thought letting out a small giggle that told her how silly she was thinking that. But as she put on her clothes and her curiosity she just had to see who it was as she placed her bow on her back and snuck behind a bush to see what was going on but what she saw what she watched made her just turned around and ran like the wind she just couldn't believe what she had sawn she just couldn't believe this.

Never in a thousand years of being in the federal era had she ever felt so betrayed and upset as she ran off in her mind all she could think was 'How could he how could he!' She ran off towards were her friends and her had set up camp no one was there but she didn't care why should she care her heart had been torn in two or so how it felt tears fresh swarms of tears fell down faster then before she grabbed her bag she placed it on her back and ran she ran as fast as she could she had never felt this lonely this hated.  
  
(song in background)  
  
Its the first time I ever felt this lonely….

I wish someone could cure this pain Its funny when you think its gonna work out Till you chose

her over me, you're so lame I thought you were cool until the point But up until the point you

didn't call me When you said you would I finally figured out you're all the same Always coming

up with some kind of story Every time I try to make you smile You're always feeling sorry for

yourself Every time I try to make you laugh You can't You're too tough You think you're

loveless Is that too much that I'm asking for?

I thought you'd come around when I ignored you So I thought you'd have the decency to change

But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning 'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again

Can't you see that you lie to yourself You can't see the world through a mirror It wont be too

late when the smoke clears 'Cause I, I am still here But every time I try to make you smile You'd

always grow up feeling sorry for yourself Every time I try to make you laugh You stand like a

stone Alone in your zone Is it too much that I'm asking for?

Yeah yeah yeah yeah Can't find where i am Lying here Alone I fear Afraid of the dark No one

to claim Alone again Can't you see that you lie to yourself You can't see the world through a

mirror It wont be too late when the smoke clears 'Cause I, I am still here Everytime I try to

make you smile You're always feeling sorry for yourself Everytime I try to make you laugh You

can't You're too tough You think you're loveless It was too much that I'm asking for)  
  
As she ran she accidentally knocked into Inuyasha "Kagome why are you crying?" he asked in a worried tone but all she did was push him on to the ground and jumped into the well.

**_? End Of Flashback !_**  
"Kagome are you ok?" Hermonie asked in a worried tone Kagome looked at her drip drops of water fell on to her seat she touched her face it was wet from tears "um ya" Kagome replied as she wiped her tears then the train stopped and everyone scrambled out of the train and into the fresh air.  
&  
_****_

_**Cliff Hanger**_  
  
Well I improved it for all those who had trouble reading it and I improved the chapter last time I didn't know how to work Fanfiction cause I had just begun anyway hope you liked this one OK BYE!  
  
SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
